Perfect Theives
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Three Genetically enhanced humans become top theives but what if love gets in the way? BA all the way!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Okay I know it, you know it, the whole bloody world knows it people I don't own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel or Dark Angel but sighs one can dream._

_Distribution: Ah go ahead but ask first!_

_Author Note: I'm a bit of a Sci fi girl so if you don't understand it well, just, errrrrrrrrr, go with the flow._

_Author Note2: Italics are thoughts, okay?_

_Author Note3: It AU so..._

_Review: gimme gimme gimme!_

_Rating: Sorry M, always an M!_

_ENJOY THE SHOW FOLKS_

**

* * *

Perfect Thieves **

**Prologue.**

What was suppose be an extermination of one soldier, to make sure all were perfect, obedient soldiers became a Blazing Facility of Genetic Enhanced Soldier, The Iniative.

The Iniative was a Secret Underground Government Facility to create the perfect Soldier, a soldier that could sway the way of war over to their side in an instant. A Genetically enhanced soldier created by Doctor Walsh and Doctor Angleman. Made to be perfect in everyway.

The Soldiers or Assassins as some were showing promising signs, were all women, the male Y-Chromosome could not handle the Genes required for the Perfect soldiers unlike the Female X-Chromosome, the women were only girls of the ages of nine to ten making them easier to control and obey orders and so the scientists hoped in bringing in a breeding program they may eventually bring Perfect Male Soldiers.

That was what they were hoping.

But will never happen.

The soldiers were stronger, faster, could heal faster, had better five senses and had better endurance then any man or beast. Proving them to be worthy super humans but what amazed the Iniative was their brain power. Their intelligence was beyond anything, how they absorbed information faster than a young child could and how they observed with acute accuracy. The Iniative knew everything about them from the tortures experiments of endurance to the sound of their voice. Everything.

But what they didn't know what was going through their minds.

One became too intelligent.

The Soldier S199704, or to her associates Buffy, was the ideal soldier in body and skills in strategies, combat and held her troupes in complete control, had a defect to her obedience to the rules. She was caught building an rebellion against the Iniative after seeing one of so called siblings being exterminated for being a defective soldier. After continuously wondering about the facilities grounds and endlessly asking questions of what happened to her fellow colleagues in battle that had defects like her own but only of the genetic variety she became too dangerous to live under the Iniative. She was to be exterminated.

It was only by chance that an explosion occurred that S199704 escaped with a few others.

"FAITH? KENDRA?" Buffy shouted for her friend across the corridor, she coughed as the smoke filled her lungs again, she knew it was stupid to go find her friend after an explosion that created a fire and then spread from the living quarters. On her way to friend she had to killed five of the commanders that she ran into after escaping the exterminating, even with the drugs flowing through her veins she was still lethal. She killed five more commanders as well as her supreme Commanders Dr Walsh and Dr Angleman without so much as a drop of sweat, she had the retraining chains to prove it. They were going to kill her because she knew too much and god damn it she wasn't going to let that happen, even with the drugs to restrain her she was still a fighter. And fighters don't die easily.

Her eyes strained against the smoke and heat as the fire blazed behind her "KENDRA! FAITH!" she shouted out again, getting more worried by the minute.

"BUFFY?" Faith forced out of her sore throat.

Buffy ran to the direction of her friends finding that her friend Kendra's back was covered in burns, raw flesh and blisters but not enough to kill her. Faith was mainly covered in cuts and bruises that decorated her body and cloths but still held onto Kendra with most of her strength.

"What happened?" Buffy blurted out.

"Kendra took most of the blast for me just as we were coming to get you B" Faith rasped "But she'll be five by five in no time" Kendra tried to smile reassuringly only to come out as a painful grimace.

"Survivors?" Buffy asked.

"None, they're all dead" Faith said. Buffy face dropped as the words hit her, her fellow soldiers, her friends, her siblings, her family were all dead and they were the only ones to survive but what hit her back home was the situation now "We can't escape" Faith continued "The doors have been sealed real tight, I thought about using the elevator but the doors jammed and cause of my injuries I can't open them"

"I think I know a way out but we gotta be quick, some of the fire was going in that direction" Buffy said then heads to the elevator with Faith and an almost limping Kendra.

The corridors twisted and turned, finding more and more bodies along the way till they found the door to escape the place. Buffy began to kick at the door and them kicked harder as the door began to move to tear off the hinges. No one in their family had ever been near elevators, or been to the outside world because the amount of security placed around them. But now the opportunity was place right in front of them, to escape and explore the world outside was half exciting half terrifying at the same time.

"Need some help soldier" Buffy said to Faith, Faith nodded then help Kendra to lean against the wall and stood beside Buffy "On the count of three. One, two, three!" with that they both shot their leg out at full strength and speed and brought the door down quickly revealing a tunnel and more importantly an escape route.

Making sure Kendra was leaning on both of them, they race down the dirty rocky walls of the tunnel. After more twists and turns that move upwards, they came to another door and using the same trick from the previous one they brought it down to reveal a beautifully night sky. The whole scene before them was very dark but they actually blessed as cover from any other commander that might have survived besides they had night vision it wasn't something they should worry about anyway and so they ran.  
But they didn't stop at the beginning of the hill, they had to keep going to put more distance between them at that hell hole they were born into. They ran through the forests that surround the compound, they ran as fast as they could making they throats sore from their gasps of breaths through their open mouths, but still they ran up the hill of vegetation and trees. The stitches on their sides, the pain from there wounds, the agony of running and keeping themselves glued together pushed them further. It was only when a second explosion happen behind them made them stop and turn around and look back at a now little smokey canyon were the place they once called home had now dissolved into the earth.

"Ashes to ashes" Kendra whispered hoarsely then they turned around and carried on running to the outside world and their freedom.

TBC


	2. The Job

**The Job**

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Distribution: go ahead but ask!

Reviews: gimme gimme gimme!

Thanks for you reviews guys! It just gives me a buzz!

* * *

10 years later 

Crawling through the air vent was the one of the things Buffy and Kendra was better at then Faith was. Small frame, and most importantly small hips, to go through the small air vent. Perfect, if your about to steal something.

"You know guys, I'm starting to feel real cramp here" Buffy whispered to her earphone "How far do I have to go?"

"Not far" Willow said back to her.

After they escaped the Iniative Buffy stole food and money to help 'sisters' to rest and heal. Life was hard as a thief then until Buffy stole from another thief and a pretty good one too. His name was Rupert Giles and he had been watching Buffy stealing for a while, after all she was on his territory why shouldn't he watch her?

When she stole from him he in turn took back what she stole when he 'accidentally' bumped into her. Realising what happened went back to re-steal from him and he in turn took it back. After a while he laughed at her sheer determination and poutiness and gave her food and money for days to come. Soon they developed a bound of trust between them, strong enough for him to actually help Faith and Kendra and take them all to his home to live with his wife Joyce and his only child Willow and adopt them.

Willow and Buffy hit off instantly, the young red was a complete computer/science genius but her brain couldn't compare to Willow's big sweet heart. Though it took Kendra a little while to adjust and open up, Faith just let her wild side out and kept it that way, which was how Giles and Joyce knew there was something completely different about these ten year olds. Giles and Joyce never pushed them to open up but just guided them into the direction, it was Kendra who told them about their past and with Faith and Buffy begged him not to tell anyone, well Willow overheard so that didn't count.

Giles wanted to retire his thieving days, believing that he had enough money to retire and keep his family safe. That was until eight years later an economic failure accord in the world. He was too old for the priceless items that would support his family and so Buffy, Kendra and Faith stepped in with a little aid from Willow.

"You sure? I really don't like to see Buffy's butt in my face" Kendra said, crawling behind Buffy.

"Don't worry sugar" Faith said very sweetly "I'm sure its a firm one"

Buffy shook her head as she rolled her eyes at them.

"You seriously need to be neutered" Kendra growled.

"And were would the fun be in that?" Faith purred.

"Just do your job!" Buffy snapped.

"Damn B, your starting to sound like baby sis" Faith chuckled.

"We found the opening" Buffy reported as she stepped over it making Kendra an herself on either side.

"Good" Willow said

After a few screws removed by Buffy and Kendra and one latch removed Buffy "Faith?"

"Security cameras have been frozen" Faith said "Your playing invisible, honey"

"Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Beams are frozen too" Willow said "But target beams can't be shut down, guess Kendra has to do something.

"But I was the one that learnt over those damn things" Buffy grumbled.

"Shall we abort?" Faith said, the old soldier in her didn't seem to want to leave.

"No, we worked to damn hard at this point, we haven't screwed up with this job and we're not going to screw this one up either" Buffy said.

"I think I can move the beams from here" Kendra said.

"Electric eel DNA always a saver" Faith said "Its show time people"

Hocking up the rope to her harness Buffy went feet first as she was slowly lowered to the ground by Kendra. Buffy slowly breathed in and out to calm her nerves, one little slip and the entire thing would collaps. Relaxing herself while Kendra tensed her body for control, making absolutely sure Buffy wouldn't swing like Tarzan. Although it would have been very funny.  
Buffy un-hocked the harness and began a series of flips, rolls, slides, turns and handstands till she was near the target.

A ten thousand dollar golden Chinese mask.

"Buffy, not to add pressure but you need to hurry. One of the security guards is heading your way" Willow warned.

"Thanks Will" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger" Willow protested.

Buffy pulled out her equipment, placed a sucker on the glass and began to cut the glass around the sucker with the glass cutter. She pulled the sucker with the attached glass, she delicately removed the glass from the sucker and placed it on top of the glass container.

"Kendra your up" Buffy said.

She felt a slight static shock in the air then Kendra said "Go for it

Buffy carefully pulled the mask out then place it into her equipment bag then took out an exact replica but fake one to its place and packed up the rest of her equipment. Then swiftly go backwards of her series of moves as soon as she zipped up.

"One minute" Willow said as Buffy was half way to the her escape route "thirty seconds" as Buffy hocked up her harness back to the rope and began to be reeled in "fifteen seconds" as Buffy and Kendra began to screw up the latch "Stop" Willow said just as they finished screwing the latch up the security guard came in.

The security guard had punched in the code and turned on the lights. He scanned the area. Buffy and Kendra heart raced as the security man looked around. She closed her eyes and begged who ever that was up there to help them. It felt as if the world had slowed down painfully.

"Alls clear" The security man said through his radio, he turned around, turned the security system on and left.

Kendra and Buffy crawled back as quickly and quietly as possible. Buffy smiled at their Tenth successful job in the last two years. It was pretty stupid for the curator of this particular musuem to challenge them to steal from them since they were good. They were very good, so good in fact that they were called the slayers. No museums, mansions or buildings were safe.

"Guess I get to see your ass now" Buffy said making them giggle silently.

TBC

* * *

I promis there is BA on the way people just hang in there! 


	3. The Result

**The Result**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.

Distribution: Go on go on go on but ask!

Author Note: This story has basis of Dark Angel, which rocked until they took it off the air! So please don't think it's a crossover, okay? But it has it's own plot to it, so don't worry. And if it sounds a weeeeeeeeeeeeee bit confusing it works in my head and will be editing previouse chapters.

Sorry it took so long to update so while you guys were 'hanging' I made a very long chapter for you to enjoy. Have fun.

* * *

Detective Liam Angelus and Detective Charles Gunn entered the tenth hit that the 'slayers' had stolen from. It was five days till the Museum reported the theft, thinking that the thieves were spooked and left the scene when the mask looked untouched. They replaced the glass quickly and kept everything quiet, it was only a simple janitor noticed the fake since he always admired the mask. It had caused a huge embarrassment to the museum that their high-tech security couldn't stop the Slayers from stealing from them after daring them to attempt it several days before. Angelus scanned the room quietly while Gunn went over to crime scene in question noticing the manager was there and couldn't stop himself. 

"So what happened?" Gunn said, trying not give the manager the told you so speech, Gunn heard the dare this man had placed upon the slayers and he knew he was regretting it.

"You damn well know what happened" the manager angrily.

"Well Mr Snyder we did warn you not to play around with them" Gunn said, making sure he wasn't smirking at the man.

While Gunn tried not to do his victory dance in front at the ratty toad of a manager Angelus spotted what he needed. He walk several paces till he was directly under the air vent latch and notice a screw missing. He look over to his partner who looked back at him and smiled. He then gestured with his eyes were they came through to Gunn and followed where he meant and nodded in reply.

"Mr Snyder, the mask has indeed been stolen by the slayers" Angelus said as he walked up to the rat man.

"This is un-acceptable" the manager replied angrily.

"As far as we know this Museum has the best security in this country" Angelus replied sharply "No one can break in, without setting the alarms off in the room of the priceless items here. Even the security laser beams around these priceless items can't be rewired since there on three separate systems that can't be tampered with. But if you look to your right" he points to the spot were the mask once was "you'll see that they did it, without breaking a sweat"

"But it couldn't be _them_" the manager said.

"Mr Snyder, my partner and I have been working on the slayers case long enough to know that when they leave, they leave a mystery behind them" Gunn said "Excuse us" they turned around and left "you sure its them?"

"Yeah it's them,that air vent would have been very tight for us to move through it" Angelus said "So they left us a little clue about them"

"They had to be small guys" Gunn grinned.

"Who said they were men?" Angelus said "Who said they were adults? Who said they weren't children? As far as we know one or all of them can fit through the damn thing"

"All I'm saying Liam is that they happen to be small, man" Gunn grunted "Don't pull the third degree with me, I already have that with Cordy"

"How is she by the way?" Angelus asked.

"This time she wouldn't let me sleep in our bed incase she might catch something and give it to the baby" Gunn said then began to imitate his wife "Charles if you take one more step to the bed I'm going to stab you with my prada heels! There are germs on you that could harm the baby!" Gunn grunted in annoyance "It's my bed goddamit woman, I paid for it, I should be sleeping in it. The other day she kicked me in the balls because I said she had a nice ass and then she got all teary because she thought she'd made me infertile" Gunn sighed "I'm just hoping she doesn't want another one, Michael and Chris cause enough trouble as it is and this baby is like ticking time bomb" Gunn then smiled "But other then that it's been great, I actually felt the baby kick"

"Do you know the sex?" Angelus asked with a smile shaking his head in amusement.

"We're doing the same thing like we did with the boys" Gunn said "We're gonna wait and see"

"Cool" Angelus said then checks the time "Well I gotta go"

"Meeting a lady friend?" Gunn asked as the exited the building and headed for Gunn's car.

"Actually meeting a lady friend _friend_" Angelus smirked as they went down the steps from the museum.

"You're going to get into some serious trouble Liam" Gunn laugh quietly at his friends antics.

"You know me, I can't help it if a lady likes me" Angelus continuously smirked.

Gunn rolled his eyes at his friend, Liam was never the type to find a woman and settle down "One of these days Liam you're gonna trip and fall head over heels in love like any other guy if you're not careful " Gunn said as he opened the door, got into the car and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah but un-like the other guys I watch were I step" Angelus quipped.

Gunn chuckle at his joke "You wanna ride?"

"Nah, it's only a couple of blocks. I can walk it" Angelus smiled then waved his friend goodbye as Gunn drove off.

Angelus smiled as he watched the car turned the corner and disappears, then heads off to the coffee shop. It took him a couple of minutes to find it, buy a doughnut and a coffee to go and bench to sit down and have them. He had time to stop and think about the Slayer case.

He and Gunn were talking about the wedding between Cordelia and Gunn when the chief slapped the folder on his desk and barked orders to get them since they were the 'best' in the force. At each case the slayers seemed be un-stoppable force, the knowledge and skills they had to steal and break the system was flawless. But what made these people un-believable was how they replicate the objects they were about to steal made any con-artist jealous. He and Gunn knew they prepared for the job, the recreated the object, swap it with the real thing, sell it with no one the wiser until its too late. No body knew if their artefacts were the real deal or have been swapped with a fake. But whatever the case the Slayers always went for artefact that either had a high price to it or had high security just to take the piss with the security.

As Angelus finished his doughnut and began to take a sip of his coffee when his saw a pretty petite blonde walk across the road in the corner of his left eye. The blonde in question had suddenly got her heel stuck in a man hole just as a lorry roared down the road. The lorry man hit the breaks only resulting to the lorry to screech forward as he tried to stop the vehicle from moving and the woman was just another deer in headlights. Without a second thought Angelus dropped his coffee and ran to the woman's rescue. He zoomed into the woman, taking the shoe off in the process, missed his footing at some point, trip and fell onto the woman just as the lorry brushed passed them. He looked over in the direction of lorry before he looked at woman below him.

Her green sparkling eyes met his and he actually felt he trip and fell head over heels. Her stunning face seem to glow as she smiled at him with her perfect full kissable lips that he really wanted to taste them right then and there. He heard her purring which led to her look a bit embarrassed and he a little startled bring him out of his little daydream.

"You alright?" She managed to say with a dazzling smile. Her voice sounded like warm honey as she spoke, trapping him there from the sound.

"Me?" he said as he slowly got up "What about you? You nearly got hit by a lorry not mention I kinda landed on you" Angelus said as he helped her up.

"But you saved me which I'm very happy about" the woman said "Plus I don't mind having you landing on me anytime" her eyes widened at how it sounded "Cause you would be saving me from a speeding lorries" she added quickly.

Angelus couldn't help but be amused, she was some kind of golden goddess and yet she couldn't seem to grasp it with her attitude. Too bad she's probably off the market.

"Thank you" the woman said with an air of coyness.

"No problem" Angelus grinned.

"I'll see you around" the woman smiled back and turn to leave.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Angelus asked, really not liking to leave this enchanting creature.

With that she turned around and smiled.

* * *

Angelus bought the woman and himself some fresh coffee and sat down to drink it in the coffee shop. There was a small point of un-comfortable silence befor the woman open to speak. 

"I'm Elizabeth Giles by the way, but everyone calls me Buffy" Buffy said as she gave out a her hand to shake.

"I'm Liam Angelus" Angelus said taking her hand to shake

"Angelus?" Buffy looked at him curiously.

"It means Angel in Latin" Angelus said "I think"

"And it suits you, after all you saved me" Buffy said, really looking at him now as if he suddenly had new features to himself "My guardian Angel, mind if I call you that?"

"Nah, just don't go spreading it around" Angelus said "I do have my pride"

"Okay" she said with mischief gleaming in her eyes "Angel"

"So were you from?" Angelus asked.

"Here" she said immediately "You?"

"Galloway" Angelus said then added at her curious look "Ireland, I moved here a couple of years ago"

"What's it like in Ireland?" Buffy asked.

"It's very green" Angel smiled then took a sip of his coffee "and nice and cool"

"What you think America is too hot for you?" Buffy asked, intrigued by him.

"Not really but there are times when I want to go back and visit my Mum and Dad and of course Kathy"

"Kathy?" she said looking a bit upset.

"She's not my girlfriend" Angel said, knowing what she was thinking "She's my sister"

"Oh, cause I thought...are you single by chance?" Buffy asked, looking at him below her eyelashes seductively.

"No, you?"

"Oh very much single"

_And I very much like to hear that_ Angel thought as he smiled "Do you have any brothers or sisters of your own?"

"I was adopted with two of my friends" Buffy said as she stirred her coffee with her spoon "But we consider ourselves as sisters especially with my parents daughter, Willow"

"Do remember your real parents?" Angel said, assuming she was very young when she was adopted.

"Yeah, and they weren't very nice" Buffy said looking away from him in shame, biting her bottom lip like it was really bad.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide from me" Angel said as he lift her chin to look at him "We can't chose our family but we can chose our friends, which I very much like to be with you and maybe more" Angel smile reassuringly.

"Really" the woman said as she tilted her head to one side in delight.

"Yeah" Angelus said "Besides I'd very much like to carry on with this"

"Alright then, meet me here tomorrow at eight pm" the woman said with an enchanting smile as raised her coffee for a toast.

"It's a date" Angel tapped his coffee lightly against hers, really wishing she'd said today instead.

TBC…

* * *

What do guys think? Want more? Review it and I...might. 


	4. Tell

**Tell **

Disclaimer: don't own them, nope, not a thing. Damn Joss Whedon!

Distribution: oh go on but ask me first please.

Reviews: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I've been ever so good!

* * *

"…one hundred and sixty two…one hundred and sixty three…one hundred and sixty four…" Faith said as she did pull ups on a poll with Kendra clinging onto her legs "…you alright sugar? One hundred and sixty five…" 

"Just peachy" Kendra said "Why can't Buffy do this?"

"Cause B…one hundred and sixty six…is out…one hundred and sixty seven" Faith said.

"Hey guys" Willow said as she came into the exercise room.

"Hey…one hundred and sixty eight…Red" Faith grunted.

"So how much did we score?" Kendra asked.

"Oh about quarter of a million" Willow said with a grin.

"Cool…one hundred and sixty nine" Faith said.

"So the Hell god is happy?" Kendra asked.

"Oh very happy" Willow said.

"Good…one hundred and seventy, okay sugar you can let go now" Faith said, then Kendra let go and landed on her feet, she stepped aside for Faith to land.

"I just wished I'd seen that curator face when he realised we swooped the real thing with a phoney, you know I asked him about it and he was so rude" Willow scowled at the memory.

"Totally" Kendra said then asked "Is there another job?"

"Not at the mo but you guys need a vacation" Willow said.

"Nah Red, we girls like the whole danger scene gives us an uh!" Faith said with a cheer.

"Can you stop that" Willow shuddered "I just can't but get wacky images about you and the uh"

"I can't get help if I love the whole sex scene" Faith said openly "I like to express myself"

"Did anyone get a wacky imagery?" Willow said.

"You betcha" Kendra said, matching Willows face.

"Okay you guys go and imagine me and a dude doing doggy style and I'll go and have a shower" Faith said waving it away as if it was nothing.

"Sometimes I think she's taking the whole canine genes a little too seriously" Kendra said after Faith closed the door behind her.

"Same here" Willow said "So what are you going to do with your share?"

"Donate some to Cancer research" Kendra said "And then pay off the bills for the Bronze, some of the damages that Spike makes is costing me a fortune"

"How is he doing with the break up with Drusilla?" Willow asked.

"Oh being my bouncer he taking it out on the drunks and my furniture" Kendra said "And I was really hoping I didn't need another _job_ to fix the damages"

"Fire him" Willow said.

"I can't" Kendra said "It's pitiful"

"No you have the hots for him" Willow said.

"Okay I do, any girl can see he's a hottie but still I can't" Kendra said "He's my best bouncer"

"True" Willow agreed "He's nice too. What dose Lorne think you should do?"

"Give him a little guidance and maybe steer him towards Faith direction" Kendra said "Maybe a little sex would cheer him up"

Willow didn't know if she should blush or laugh at that so she did both right at the moment that Buffy came in for some training.

"What are you laughing about?" Buffy asked.

"Oh something that Lorne said Spike should do" Willow sighed.

"Uh-huh" Buffy said slowly, Buffy didn't really like Spike the way he'd leer at her it just gave her the creeps.

"So Buffy any plans for this evening?" Kendra asked.

"Nope" Buffy said

After twenty years of living with Buffy Kendra didn't look convince even, Willow didn't look convinced, they couldn't help but notice the glow around their friend, their sister. "What happened?" Kendra asked sweetly.

"Okay, you caught me. I met a guy" Buffy said.

"Tell" Willow and Kendra said in unison.

"I bumped into him, well he actually landed on me" Buffy then added at their looks "After he saved me from a lorry"

"Oh how sweet" Willow said.

"What happened for the meeting to happen?" Kendra asked, concerned for her sibling.

"My heel got stuck in a man hole, I couldn't get it out and the lorry was coming, I didn't see it but he saw, pushed me out of the way and well that's how he landed on me" Buffy explained.

"What's he like?" Willow asked eagerly.

"A complete charmer, all the way gentleman and a total hottie too" Buffy smiled happily "Perfect combination for guy"

* * *

"I'd say you've tripped" Gunn said to Liam. They were both at the police station, in there own office and suppose to be working but Angel couldn't help but give his friend the good news. 

"Yeah yeah" Liam said with wry grin.

"What's the beauty's name?" Gunn smiled.

"Buffy" Angelus said.

"Buffy? Odd name" Gunn said.

"What? and Gunn isn't?" Angelus said "Buffy's her nick name, her full name is Elizabeth Giles"

"Giles? Isn't that Pryce's old friend, as in the Ripper case Giles?" Gunn asked.

"Could be just a coincidence" Angelus said.

"Wesley is going to flip if he finds out your dating the daughter of a thief" Gunn said then added "That is if daddy is a thief, the Ripper was extremely elusive when being caught with the evidence or anything"

"Well as long as she doesn't follow in his footsteps then my badge is safe" Angelus said.

"Want me to do a background check on her?" Gunn asked.

"No, I don't want to mess with her privacy" Angelus said "I have a few secrets of my own and I wouldn't want her to know"

"Angelus you are a secret" Gunn said "No matter how long I've known you've you seem to be a deeper hole. So what did you tell your lady friend friend when you met dear Buffy?"

"I told her that I found someone and that I was very sorry" Angelus said "Cause then Darla got involved"

"Oh Liam" Gunn moaned in exasperation.

"What?" Angel said.

"Darla isn't a bitch to mess around with, especially if you do that to her pack" Gunn said.

"Yeah I know" Angel said with a shrug.

"From what I heard I wouldn't be surprised if she was actually a bitch" Gunn said "Cordy says that Darla only goes for the guys that has the CBR"

"huh?" Angel asked very puzzled.

"Cash, Body, Ride" Gunn said "Usually the cash and follows it like a dog"

"Guess I got out quick then" Angel said.

"No shit" Gunn agreed "So were are you and Buffy going?"

"We're going to grab some coffee and go to the movies" Angel said "Oh course if the movies open, you never know with this mini depression"

"Too true" Gunn said "after the movies"

"Well we're going to see from there" Angel said.

* * *

Soooooooo sorry this is short but I promise you guys a long chapter next, okay? 

Thanks for the reviews guys.


	5. Getting to 8pm

**Getting to 8pm**

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Distribution: go on but ask first!

Review: oh go on, I know you want to!

This is long, about nine pages on Microsoft Word and 4234 words, so appreciate it please while I sleep on the amount of dedication I have placed into this for you people. Okay?

* * *

"…she didn't even have the sense to put me out of my misery" Spike moaned pitifully at his boss, Kendra. 

Kendra was putting things away in her bar when she spotted Spike, having a massive hang over on the stage. She didn't even notice him until he groaned in pain. Lorne, her barman for today and her shrink on the side, was suppose to be the one listening to Spikes drunken rambling. He said he would do double shifts at the bar since he couldn't work in the morning when a family emergency interrupted the flow of work and so she had to work in the morning, since her other barman Xander shift was tomorrow. Damn those family emergencies! She really didn't have the patience to listen to his babbling mainly because she was going to go shopping with Buffy and Willow.

"It's not fair" Spike moaned.

"Hmm" Kendra said placing the bottles of alcohol away on the bottom of the compartment, not really paying attention the conversation, who would with a drunk?

"She was my world" Spike wailed "I gave her everything, pretty clothes, jewellery everything"

"Hmm" Kendra said.

"But you know what? I didn't like those bloody dolls but I got them for her and they cost donkeys" Spike swinging his drink "Donkeys"

"Yah-ha" Kendra said she heard something fell onto the ground in a hard thud; she looked over her bar and saw he wasn't on his seat any more. He actually fell off it "good-night Spike" she smiled then carried on working.

"Hey what happen to him?" Faith said as she entered the Bronze moments later and takes Spike's seat.

"Oh he just going to sleep on why he dated the nut bag" Kendra said, cleaning the work surface of the bar.

"You sure? Looks like he's knocked out hard, did he try something on you?" Faith said.

"Nope" Kendra said "Besides he does need a lot of sleep to get rid of the alcohol in his system if he's going to work tonight. That is if he can do it. Can you do me a favour?" Kendra asked, as she walked around the bar to clean the other tables.

"Yeah sugar?" Faith said

"Can you be the bouncer instead, for tonight? In case sleeping beauty here doesn't wake up" Kendra asked, gesturing to Spike's drunken state "Or just can't"

"Sure, I don't mind. I like telling people what to do and get paid at the same time" Faith said.

"Good, your first job as a bouncer is to put Spike on the sofa" Kendra said "I don't want him to cause a traffic problem to the drinks"

"Sure boss" Faith said cheerfully as she hopped off the stool.

Faith pulled Spikes arm over her neck while supporting his back with an arm, she scooped her other arm underneath his legs and pulled him up from the floor, like a bridesmaid. Anyone else who tried to do this would have pulled a muscle in their back since Spike was full of muscle he was very heavy, but with the enhanced genes swirling around Faith's body she did it with ease, like he was light as a rag doll. He gave out a little snore when placed him on the sofa and Faith couldn't help but think it was cute.

"He looks kinda cute" Faith said after she gently placed him on the sofa "Mind if I take him for a ride?"

"I'm surprised you haven't already" Kendra said.

"Wasn't in the neighbour hood" Faith grinned happily.

"Whatever" Kendra said "Be gently with this one, my last employee couldn't do his job properly because _someone_ made sure he wouldn't walk properly for a week"

"Hey, he wanted it rough" Faith mocked the look of offended at Kendra.

"No you were in heat" Kendra said

"I wasn't in heat, honest" Faith said "Since I always get some I have complete control unlike our favourite blonde"

"Faith" Kendra warned.

"Okay but remember what happened when she tried to disguise it?" Faith grinned.

"Yes, I remember" Kendra said "I almost feel sorry for Parker, but since he used Willow well he got what he disserved"

"All those scratch marks" Faith smiled at the memory

"Yeah" Kendra said.

"I wouldn't like to be in a cat fight with her" Faith giggled.

"Yeah" they both turned to the were Buffy and Willow stood "Especially since she's right here"

"Hey B, Red" Faith said "What's up?"

"Nothing much" Willow said as they approached them.

"You sure you don't wanna come shopping?" Buffy asked Faith.

"Nah, happy with the stuff I've got" Faith said "So when's Daddio and Mum coming home?"

"Three days time" Buffy said happily.

"What do you think he got from England?" Willow asked.

"The Crown Jewels?" Buffy said.

"Nah, too much security and, plus, doesn't do that anymore" Willow said.

"Well whatever it is I hope it's all good" Faith said.

"Okay I'm done for the day" Kendra said when she finished cleaning the last table.

Kendra heads into the storeroom were there was a mini kitchen there. She puts on her coat as soon as she threw the dirty towel in the sink and came back out with Willow and Buffy ready to leave.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Willow asked Faith who smiled back reassuringly.

"Yeah I'm sure" Faith looked over to Spike "Besides I've got to work my magic" Willow giggled "What's so funny?" looking back at the red head.

"Oh nothing, just, err, enjoy yourself" Willow said as she linked arms with Buffy and Kendra and left.

* * *

Cordelia couldn't believe that Nina and the rest of her employees were asked on her husband behalf to get her to sit down and rest. This was ridiculous she maybe a walking incubator but that doesn't stop her from working. She loved working at her clothes store, giving advice on what clothes would suit what bodies and she was aloud to take some of the stuff home, wear it, clean it and put it back into the store without taking the tag off, but only when they got wet would she change it. It was perfect for her since clothes shopping was her favourite hobby as well as designing the clothes too. 

"I am the owner of this store and god damn it I will run it whether I'm pregnant or not Nina!" Cordelia shouted at her member of staff.

"Cordelia your husband said-" Nina replied trying to calm down her boss.

"I don't care what my husband said to you" Cordelia snarled "If you do not let me work then I will fire you, wack you with this god damn cell phone and re-hire you! You got that?"

"But your husband said he would arrest me if you carry on working" Nina said quickly.

"Well tell my husband that if he interferes you or any of my staff, he will wake up to find his balls missing" Cordelia growled.

"Yes mam" Nina said and scurried off.

"How can I help you?" Cordelia asked sweetly the three young women at the counter, like nothing happened.

"I kinda have a date tonight" the blonde said, wondering where the bitch queen form hell disappeared off to and be replaced by a girl you want to be best friends with.

"What will it involve?" Cordelia asked simply.

"Coffee and the movies" the blonde said.

"Ah, casual date. First date?" Cordelia smiled as she led the three girls to the clothes line.

"Yep" the blonde said happily "And looking for some pants"

She looked at the blonde, analysed from the taste in clothing to her body shape. She turned to the rack and began to have a pick through.

"To me casual dates have a rule" Cordelia said "show them what you've got by not showing them"

"Excuse me?" The red head looked confused.

"Basically, you leave stuff to imagination" Cordelia explained then pulled out some pants "Take these pants, they won't show leg but because of the tightness it shows the shape of it and your ass. A big plus, gives a guy a taster"

"Wow, didn't know there were rules to the whole dating" the red head said.

"These will go great with V-neck top with long sleeves" Cordelia said "Or a black sleeveless top since you've got very nice toned arms"

"Thanks" the blonde said as she took the pants off of Cordelia.

"Do you need anything else?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope" the blonde said.

"Buffy what about accessories?" the quiet black girl said.

"Nah, Kendra, got plenty of them at home" the blonde said to her friend then turned to Cordelia "Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall" Cordelia said happily as she led the three girls back to the counter.

The blonde paid for her pants as Cordelia packed it into a bag for her, gave her receipt and change and courteously smiled as she waved them goodbye. As soon as they left Cordelia whipped out her cell phone to give her husband a delightful headache.

* * *

"So Fred, found anything?" Angelus asked the young criminal scientist investigator as he and Gunn entered the lab. 

"No, I've analysed all the possibilities how they could have gotten through system but all end up inconclusive" Fred said "They did try to get in that's for sure"

"Try?" Gunn said.

"Well yeah, there is some evidential tampering with this codex system but they never got through" Fred said "If you shut one system them go onto another, the system before it quickly restart and then you have to start all over again and you can't start from scratch since it alters itself like a virus. Also when it dose it leaves a small log of messages for the security system too"

"So nothing?" Angelus sighed.

"Sorry" Fred confirming it was a dud "The only thing I could think of that might tamper with the beams, like moving them apart, is if their was an electrical current in the air. Strong one, about thirty thousand watts"

"But would still make it impossible, there is no equipment in the world that give out that type of charge" Gunn said "and control too if it was in the air"

"Anything-" Angelus was cut off by the sound of Gunn's mobile phone going off.

"Excuse me" Gunn said as he pulled out his phone and moved somewhere a little more private to hold his conversation. Outside the room.

"Anything else?" Angelus asked, continuing his question.

"Other than that I haven't found anything interesting" Fred said.

"Back to the drawing board" Angelus muttered.

"Hey I'm sure you'll find these guys" Fred said.

"Fred, Charles and I have been working on this for months; this case has been passed on to other detectives. Detectives that suppose to have a great reputation and yet they failed and now Charles and I are like the chosen ones or something" Angelus said "I feel like doing the same, give up, pass it onto another pair of detectives and get on with my life"

"Quitting is never the answer here" Fred said "you and Charles can do it, you just need some time"

"Thank you Fred but sometimes we call this case closed" Angelus said "Thanks for the help though"

"No problem" Fred said then went back to her other assignments just as her phone rang.

Angelus left Fred with a smile when she picked up phone and answered it as he came out of the lab he couldn't help but notice Gunn's posture. He was tense, a little fidgety and didn't seem to want his phone near him, like it was going to bite hi ear off. That could only mean one thing…

"Honey I don't…yes I said that…no…no I didn't say that…seriously…can you turn it down a notch I believe people at you…well people are staring at me…okay…yes…I will…yes I won't do that again…I love you too" Gunn said "Bye" he turned off his phone quickly.

"Cordelia?" Angelus asked as they began to walk away from Fred's lab.

"That is the last time I'm watching over the health of my wife and our un-born child" Gunn growled.

"You said that two weeks ago" Angelus reminded him "And you also said that couple of days before that"

"Well I mean it this time" Gunn said.

"You said that-"

"I don't care"

"Are you going to the store to get something for her?" Angelus asked with a knowing smirk.

Angelus had a lot of time think about the whole pregnancy and the relationship between the parents and came up with this. During the whole pregnancy men were as bad as women, they just didn't know it.

"Yeah, she's got a weird craving of ice-cream and biscuits now" Gunn smiled "I hope I get some, you never know. Sometimes it actually quite nice to experiment with her…you know I was cool before I met her" he said at Angelus chuckle "Lap it up, you'll turn just like me with Buffy"

"I've just met the girl" Angelus said.

"Once you've tripped, then you're whipped" Gunn countered "And that's only the beginning my friend"

* * *

"Hello?" Fred said as she watched Angelus and Gunn left. 

"Guess who?" the speaker said.

"Hey Willow, how's it been?" Fred asked.

"Not bad, you?" Willow said.

"Same here" Fred said "I'm kinda busy here Willow, is there a problem?"

"No, just wanting to see what's up" Willow said "Anything new on your favourite case?"

"No, the slayer's have still got us stumped" Fred said "But other than that they seem to know what there doing"

"That's really bad huh?" Willow said.

"Mmm" Fred said.

"How's you brother and sister doing?" Willow asked

"Well Dawn has gotten an A on her English and Xander is still going through jobs, hasn't found anything that might be interesting"

"What's he doing now?" Willow asked.

"A bar-man at a club" Fred said "He likes it there since he say his boss is a hottie"

"Oh really?" Willow said, Fred could feel her smile on the other side of the phone "Dose this club have a name?"

"He won't say, says I shouldn't go and visit him while he works. It's off-putting and he wouldn't like to be seen with his baby sister" Fred said with a huff.

"Fred" Fred up to see one of her colleges holding some evidence in his hands "Can you process this please?"

"Sure Penn" Fred said to him before she goes back to her conversation to Willow "Sorry Willow, but I've got to work I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay bye" Willow said then hanged up the phone.

She and Kendra were walking to the Bronze while Buffy was getting her hair washed and trimmed, she liked it long but she hated the split ends. They were all going to meet up at the house.

"So anything?" Kendra asked

"They can't touch us" Willow said.

"Good, I so didn't want to be jail" Kendra said "Especially when I just finished paying the bills"

"All of them?" Willow said.

"Yep, all checks signed and about to be delivered" Kendra said then pulled out some mail from her bag and put it in the mailbox "There all done"

"You really like to be on time" Willow said.

"Well hello pot" Kendra said.

"Point taken" Willow said.

"Doing anything tonight?" Kendra asked.

"I'm going to this _club _tonight, you?" Willow said.

"Yeah me too" Kendra said "It has a metal name I can't remember, yours?"

"Same here" Willow said about to giggle and about to opened to door to the Bronze when Kendra stopped her "What?" then she heard a very faint sound of two people moaning "Oh" then realisation hit her "ooooooh"

Kendra began to tap in Morse code, gently against the door for only a canine could hear.

* * *

Faith was resting her head against Spike's chest, recovering from the orgasm had seconds ago when she heard the Morse code being tapped. She had been having a great time with Spike. All she said was she was lonely and horney when she woke him up with best hang over cure and the next thing she knew she was on her back with him on top, giving a run for her money. Now why the hell did that Drusilla give him up? He could make her scream louder than banshee. 

You…have…five…minutes…change…or…I'll…come…in Faith translated through her thoughts

She looked down at the very naked Spike and smiled as she faked being exhausted yet very satisfied. This really wasn't hard to do, considering what he could do.

"That was real good" she purred into Spikes ear then kissed his muscular chest "Now I got to work" she got up and began to pick up her items of clothing all over the place and dressed with him.

"When can I see you again?" Spike asked, she told him that she was going to take over for tonight, giving him the night off which was really nice .

"When I ain't too sore" Faith said "Probably tomorrow" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You little vixen" Spike smiled as he put on the last piece of clothing.

"Only partly" Faith said, Spike didn't realise how literally she meant "Now scat before I tie you up in the back and have my way with you during my breaks"

"Going" Spike said when Willow and Kendra finally came in and "You alright boss?"

"You perked up Spike, had a brainwave?" Kendra asked, hiding a smirk.

"Yep and bloody good one too" Spike said then winked at Faith who winked back "Faith said she'd take over for tonight, is that right?"

"Yes, clear your head up Spike and get back to work for tomorrow" Kendra said.

"Right, see you tomorrow boss" Spike said then left.

Kendra watched Spike shut the door before she turned around to Faith again "I hope your going to disinfect the place you had your _ride_" Kendra said.

"Don't worry sugar, it's gonna be" Faith said.

"I can smell it and it's coming from…all over the place" Kendra whinge, her sense of smell maybe better than any humans but not as good as Faith's.

"What can you smell?" Willow asked looking very confused.

"Us genetic freaks can smell hormones such as sex hormones, which is everywhere" Kendra growled at Faith "you couldn't stick to one spot?"

"Eww" Willow cringed.

"Nope. On the stage, against the walls, on balcony" Faith grinned but didn't care, she loved sex it was just as good as chocolate "He and I always wanted to do it there so…"

"Didn't. Need. To. Know. That" Kendra said slowly then walked behind the bar to get some beer only to straighten up instantly to look very annoyed with Faith "And it's behind the bar as well" Faith grin widened proudly "You couldn't have taken him and done it somewhere else?"

"I had work to do" Faith shrugged "And since he was here, I thought why later? Why not now?"

"So two birds with one stone?" Kendra snipped.

"That was the plan" Faith smirked.

"New plan. Mope and bucket with a whole lotta disinfectant" Kendra growled "I don't wanna smell any traces of it"

"What's the matter Sugar? Think you gonna get a little ugh off it?" Faith cheekily said.

"Mope, bucket, disinfectant. Now!" Kendra said pointing to the storeroom behind the bar.

"No disinfectant" Faith said when she came back out of the storeroom five minutes later.

"Then buy some" Kendra said then suddenly changed her mind "No, you stay. I don't want you to get sidetrack and start doing the clerks there" she turns to Willow "Willow can you buy the disinfectant?"

"Sure, I've gotta do some groceries shopping anyway" Willow said then heads out.

* * *

"Hang on Charles" Angelus said into his phone, they were spilling ideas on how to catch the slayers. 

Angelus couldn't help but notice a little red head jumping up and down to get a certain item off a shelf in the super market. He himself had gone after work to get some bits and bobs in-case Buffy came into his apartment and wanted coffee. He had turned his trolley to the cleaning aisle as he talked to Gunn when he saw the red head. It was entertaining at first but seeing as it was frustrating for her he had to help her. He pushed the trolley next to her he easily reached out and easily picked the disinfectant out for her.

"Thanks" she smiled happily "I can't believe they would do that to me"

"Well, the supermarket is a mean place" Angelus said with a soft smile then went back to his conversation "What did you say?"

"I said that is we're going to bait them, we're just going to need something valuable" Gunn said.

"Do you really think that's going to get them?" Angelus said as he pushed the trolley down the aisle "Finn and Forrest tried that and guess what they did? A diversion on another museum, when the close was clear they took the bait and left them a note"

"What did it say again?" Gunn chuckled at the memory, and the looks on those idiots faces.

"Nice try but better luck next time boys" Angelus recited for Gunn, he pulled out some dishwater tablets and heads to the checkout. He didn't notice the redhead was listening to his half of the conversation.

"Yeah" Gunn said "But I'm sure that won't happen to us"

"Ever heard the saying lightning doesn't strike twice?" Angelus said "Very much doubt they would do that again, now that we learnt our lesson"

"True, well I gotta go. Cordy needs a lift" Gunn said.

"Okay bye" Angelus said.

"Bye" Gunn said and hanged up.

Angel then put his phone away, paid for items, placed them into bags and into his trolley again. He put his trolley away in the parking lot after he put his bags of shopping into his car, then got in, turned on the car and drove home, passing a few shops including the hairdresser were that Blonde he kept on thinking about came out just as he passed it.

* * *

Buffy checked herself over in the mirror once more. V-neck shirt. Check. Black underwear. Check. Matching shoes. Check. Coat. Check. New pants. A big check off the list. 

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him drive by. He wished he stopped by to say hello but the she figured he didn't see her. He had a nice car. That goes with his nice personality. That goes with his nice…

"Okay getting sidetracked here" Buffy said out loud "It's just a date, not a mating ritual. Of course that is like a mating ritual. I think I'm hanging around Willow too long"

Checking herself over once more she heads out and begins to walk to the coffee shop. As she neared the coffee shop she couldn't help but think of her up coming date.

Will he like me?

Of course he likes me, he saved me for pites sake.

But is he doing this for a pity date? Cause he felt sorry that I almost die?

No, he flirted with me over coffee.

Coffee is simple, yet satisfyingly helpful to start people off.

She looked over to Angel who looked a bit nervous but gorgeous all the same and all she could do was smile. He was dressed in all black except for his red silk shirt, she felt her feline instincts purred at the surface when she saw it. The way it clung to his chest it made her wanna salute Faith's Five by Five notion.

"Mmm" Buffy purred delightfully when she saw his muscular chest when she checked both ways as she crossed the road.

She sauntered towards him in a perfect feline grace she could muster, quietly as she approached her unsuspecting prey from the side. Being able to watch him without knowing it gave her a rush she couldn't understand but she knew she wanted him.

"Hey Angel" Buffy said, he jerked around and smiled when he saw her, she almost melted when she saw that smile but remain composed "Ready for our date?"

TBC…

* * *

Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep this story going! Unless it's a crap story. See everything works out fine! 

Okay I admit it, I like Spike and Faith together and yes it mocks our favourite couple but to me it's a reminder of the concept of souled up vampire (Season seven Spike) plus slayer getting it on.

This doesn't mean Spuffy.

Spuffy sickens me.

I tried to understand it, I watched and read the whole transcript of season six and nothing but grossing out! I actually read an entire Spuffy story and I can tell you I was traumatised, I had to pretend really really really really really hard that Spike was dating a woman called Elizabeth, not Buffy called Elizabeth. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Back to the Spike/Faith. See if Buffy never interrupted Spike and Faith talking to one another in the basement maybe they would have…okay I'll shut up.


	6. Let me get to know you

**Let me get to knowyou**

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Distribution: go on but ask first!

Lyric's: Charlotte Church 'Call my Name'

Review: oh go on, I know you want to!

* * *

Buffy checked herself over in the mirror once more. V-neck shirt. Check. Black underwear. Check. Matching shoes. Check. Coat. Check. New pants. A big check off the list. 

She couldn't help but smile when she saw him drive by. He wished he stopped by to say hello but the she figured he didn't see her. He had a nice car. That goes with his nice personality. That goes with his nice…

"Okay getting sidetracked here" Buffy said out loud "It's just a date, not a mating ritual. Of course that is like a mating ritual. I think I'm hanging around Willow too long"

Checking herself over once more she heads out and begins to walk to the coffee shop. As she neared the coffee shop she couldn't help but think of her up coming date.

Will he like me?

Of course he likes me, he saved me for pites sake.

But is he doing this for a pity date? Cause he felt sorry that I almost die?

No, he flirted with me over coffee.

Coffee is simple, yet satisfyingly helpful to start people off.

She looked over to Angel who looked a bit nervous but gorgeous all the same and all she could do was smile. He was dressed in all black except for his red silk shirt, she felt her feline instincts purred at the surface when she saw it. The way it clung to his chest it made her wanna salute Faith's Five by Five notion.

"Mmm" Buffy purred delightfully when she saw his muscular chest when she checked both ways as she crossed the road.

She sauntered towards him in a perfect feline grace she could muster, quietly as she approached her unsuspecting prey from the side. Being able to watch him without knowing it gave her a rush she couldn't understand but she knew she wanted him.

"Hey Angel" Buffy said, he jerked around and smiled when he saw her, she almost melted when she saw that smile but remain composed "Ready for our date?"

That was all Angelus needed for him to get up and reveal his white pinkish lily for her. She gently grasped it when he gave it to here and breathed in the sweet scent.

"How did you know I like lilies?" Buffy asked as looked lovingly at it.

The first flower Buffy saw after she escaped the Iniative was a field of lilies, to her they represented hope, a future and above all freedom. They were beautiful and her favourite of all flowers.

"A feeling" Angelus said with a shrug.

"You rely on this feeling a lot?" Buffy asked as she brushed the lily against her skin.

"Sometimes" Angelus said as he offered his arm for her to take "Movies or Coffee first?"

"Movies, coffee later" Buffy chirped as she linked her arm around his when they began to walk to the cinema.

"I see your not wearing any heels tonight" Angelus pointed out when he notice she was wearing boots.

"I didn't want to repeat the performance" Buffy said "I hate bad de ja vu"

"Me too" Angelus said "At least you learnt your lesson"

"A lesson that could have killed me" Buffy said "Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you save me?"

"It's my job to protect people" Angelus said.

"What are you? A cop?" Buffy said half jokingly.

"Detective" Angelus said.

Buffy looked stunned, the guy she was really liked and saved her was a detective, she was a thief and she was dating a cop! Big problem considering that she was a slayer, the most wanted thieves in modern times._Well Willow has Fred for information, why can't I have him for information too? Buffy quickly thought._

_You're going to be playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse, do you really think you can handle it?_ Some part of her told her_ Could you sneak around him? A detective? And you a thief? Get the goodies and him not being the wiser? Could you?_

Buffy smiled "Really?"

"Yep" Angelus said "Are you alright? You look kinda pale"

"I'm fine" Buffy grinned "Just don't go using those handcuffs on me" then winked, she could help but get an imagery of him handcuffed to a bed while she licked his bare chest.

"Don't worry, I only use them professionally" Angelus said, trying not to smirk.

That led to more imagery of handcuffs, bed and Angelus. _Down girl _she thought while she couldn't help but purr in her little daydream.

"You know that's kinda cute" Angelus said.

"What is?" Buffy said, stopping herself from purring instantly.

"You, err, purr" Angelus said.

"Oh" Buffy said, she didn't realise she was purring till it was too late, it was a natural thing for her since she had feline genes in her.

"No no it's very cute" Angelus reassured her "and very odd too"

"I picked it up when I was little" Buffy quickly explained "I copied the cat and developed this habit when I'm happy" she then cringed at how it sounded.

"So you purred because you were happy about handcuffs?" Angelus said, looking at her oddly.

"Yeah" Buffy cringed.

"Remind me to bring them out later on" Angelus said flirtiestly.

"Why Angel, I think your trying to seduce me" Buffy said flirted back.

"Could be" Angelus winked "So what movie do you want to see?" as they approached the cinema.

"You sure you want me to pick?" Buffy asked "You're the one that's taking me out"

"I don't mind" Angelus said.

"I don't mind as long as it doesn't involve genetic mutants, I'm good" Buffy said "But mind if we see 'Full of Grace'?"

"Sure" Angelus said, he didn't mind, as long as he spent time with her he didn't care what movie it was.

"Great" Buffy said.

Could you sneak around him? A detective? And you a thief? Get the goodies and him not being the wiser? Could you?

* * *

After they had grabbed their popcorn they walked to the seats but as Buffy followed Angelus to their seat number she felt her ass being grabbed by a pair of jocks. Relying on instinct she turned around and grabbed the jocks hand before he retracted it.

"How was it baby?" Buffy said then began to put pressure on her grip "was it nice and _hard_" she emphasised the word with a near bone shattering grip.

The jock groan in pain, he didn't want to scream out in-case his friend thought he was a woss. That wasn't the case though, his friend saw a golden glow flash across her angry eyes. They both knew she wasn't a woman to mess around with.

"Err Buffy?" She turned around to see Angelus a little concerned "I think helearnt his lesson"

"Right" Buffy sheepishly let go of the boy's hand "No touching or you'll won't have your hand back"

"You alright?" Angelus asked when they found their seats.

"Yeah" Buffy said quietly.

"Did you have a hard life?" Angelus asked "I mean living with your real parents"

"Yeah it was" Buffy asked "Some point of my life I had to live on the streets, you had to be tough. Guess that will never leave me"

"You can't forget who you were" Angelus said "No matter how hard you try"

"If you had a life like mine you'd wish you'd forget" Buffy said.

"This is the whole point of a date, to get to know each other and have fun" Angelus pointed out "To see what other life is like and so on"

"You got me there but I'd like to keep myself a secret" Buffy said as the lights in the cinema began to dim.

"I'll keep yours if you keep mine" Angelus whispered as the adverts came on, casually placing an arm on the top her seat.

"When I'm ready" Buffy whispered as she rest her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She couldn't help herself, he felt so good and that silk shirt wasn't helping the situation. More to the point her feline genes wasn't helping, but mmm, silk on a guy who had that chest? A kitty cat girl can _certainly_ get used to that.

This took Angelus by surprise that was really comfortable with him already, usually it took longer for people to be relaxed with the person they were dating. She was different to most young women he admitted that but he never realised _how _different she was compared to other young women. As the movie began he smiled she began nuzzle her head against his chest, purring in content. Testing the boundaries a bit he pulled his arm off her chair and wrapped it around her shoulders when he noticed she was shivering. She purred a little louder at that making his smile a little wider, softly chuckling. Weirdness did have its cuteness.

Placing one hand on his lap she began to draw invisible circles absently with her finger and grinned as her feathery touches brought his heat beating faster. She loved having the ability to get him worked up seeing as she never really had any luck in that department, only Faith did. It annoyed her that Faith was comfortable in her own skin, while she was still finding herself. But the weird thing about being near Angelus was that…she couldn't explain it, just that he felt right. Really right to be wrapped in his warmth.

They weren't paying much attention to the movie as the very slowly let their hands wander testing each other's boundaries while minding their manners, they were still strangers, why go fast? Angelus's hand moved slowly over her womanly curves, exploring harmlessly as she stroked his abdomen through his silk shirt. He took note that she really liked silk as her nails scratched lightly against it, very much like a cat would.

Cat? Where did that come from? Angelus thought but for some reason it suited her just fine, he mentally shrugged _Well if the name fits…_

Angelus thought but for some reason it suited her just fine, he mentally shrugged 

They were both in a blissful state of exploration until they realised the movie had ended and the credits were rolling. Groaning Buffy got up first and stretched out her aching muscles as she closed her eyes in enjoyment, it felt nice to relax in his arms but not if she doesn't stretch from time to time. She feel Angelus's eyes on her the whole before she opened hers and grin.

"That was nice" Buffy said as she grabbed Angelus's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What part did you like?" Angelus asked as they head for the exit.

"Oh the part when he came back, I didn't like it when she had to sacrifice him to save the world" Buffy said "That was very sad"

"Yeah, not something I would do" Angelus said.

"So you'd save your love even if it meant your going to go to hell?" Buffy asked.

"As long as I'm with her the whole time I'm down there, there wouldn't be a better place" Angelus said.

"That is so sweet" Buffy said then thought about it for a second "And stupid"

"Love makes you do the wacky" Angelus said with a shrug.

"So tell me Angel, who was your first love?" Buffy said with a hint of mischief "Since you been through the wacky and all"

"I've never been in love" Angelus said.

"Really but you said love makes you do the wacky" Buffy said, taken a back.

"When I a teenager I thought I was in love with this girl" Angelus said "When I look back at it I realise it was just lust, nothing more. The 'wacky' I'm basing it on with my friend and his wife. They're completely different and not really meant to be together, but there is something about them that makes them click"

"Opposites attract" Buffy said, remembering what her adoptive father once said to her.

"Exactly" Angelus said "No matter how many times they fight they still stick together, still defend each other and most importantly they still love each other. There is a warning to this as well, makes me think twice before I upset one of them"

"What happened?" Buffy said, very intrigued by this.

"That is between me, myself and I" Angelus said simply.

Buffy just silently laughed having a feeling what must have happened.

"So coffee?" Angelus asked.

"Yep, we can get free coffee from my sisters club" Buffy said.

Could you sneak around him? A detective? And you a thief? Get the goodies and him not being the wiser? Could you?

* * *

"Wooah B where'd you get sugardaddy here?" Faith said as soon as she spots her sibling and her date at the door of the Bronze "I know you're on a date but _damn_. He's one fine looking guy" 

"Thanks" Angelus managed to say at her bluntness.

"No problem hun" Faith said to Angelus before she turned to Buffy "So you wanna come in or not?"

"We're coming in" Buffy said.

There was a moan from the line of people to door "Hey she's V.I.P and she happens to be the manager's sister as well as mine. So unless you happen to be one of us your gonna have to wait" Faith said them before she looked back at her sister "Go straight in B, Kendra is gonna sing"

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I made a bet with her and she lost" Faith said.

Buffy grabbed Angelus hand before she entered the club. She spotted Kendra on the stage and wave to her when she saw her there with Angelus behind. Kendra didn't look like a happy bunny, she may have a good voice but performing wasn't really her thing. She worked behind the scenes not in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our favourite club's manager is gonna sing for us" the lead singer said to the crowd "With the time she had to learn the words you would be amazed on what she can do. So give a warm welcome to Kendra"

The drummer set the beat before the band began to play, Kendra held the microphone as she let the rhythm take control of her movements before she opened up at her cue and sang:

"I like the sound of your belt dropping  
Your door locking, you jangle your keys, yeah  
I like the sound of your heart stopping"

"C'mon lets dance" Buffy said as she pulled Angelus to the dance floor, liking the sound of the music and her sibling's voice.

"_Of lips locking, the grazing of knees, yeah  
I like the sound of skin touching  
Hands fumbling, you do as you please  
I like the sound of back on the wall, yeah"_

Buffy smiled while she was dancing Angelus keeping eye contact with him, not paying attention to the world around just the music and him.

"And I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name"

Faith popped her head in the club, to check how many people there was and smiled when she spotted Buffy and Angelus dancing together. It was a long time for Buffy to have a relationship with anyone, and Faith felt a warm puddle of delight that her sister had finally found someone. She finally pulled herself out again when she saw Kendra singing with a little dancing on the side and returned to the job with a big grin on her face. Kendra may hate performing but she was damn good at it.

"I like the sound of your shirt ripping  
My will slipping under the table  
I like the sound of your hand slapping  
Your whip cracking, this could be painful  
I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
I may like the feel of your frame on my frame"

Buffy held Angelus's shoulders as he held her hips as they swayed to the energecticbeat.

"But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name"

She let go of him and turned around to grind her hips and shoulders into him while he held her close. He smiled when he felt her purring into his body, it stirred his thoughts of her to a new level as the music slowed and quietened.

"I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
I may like the feel of your frame on my frame  
I may like your touch, I may like you next to me  
I may like the sound of your name on my lips  
I may like your touch, I may like your remedy  
I may like the feel of your hands on my hips  
I may like your talk, like your breathing heavily  
I like a lot ob things baby, you know me"

When the music shot back up again she turned around to face him again as she let lose her dance moves on him and he complied willingly. The both seem to fit together physically and spiritually as they danced, continuously swapping roles of dominant and submissive dancer as the beat grew stronger.

"But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name"

Buffy looked up at Angelus and realise how close they were when the song ended. She knew she had to clap for her sister but those brown eyes just wouldn't let her. Slowly but surely he leaned down to close the gap, creating the excitement within her heart as their lips were about to meet.

"Buffy!" Willow chirped as she interrupted the moment.

"Will!" Buffy said nearly growling, turning both their attention to the redhead, annoyed that she interrupted them.

"Oh sorry did I do a bad thing?" Willow asked sheepishly as a new song came up.

"No" Buffy said, lying through her teeth "Willow this is Liam Angelus, Liam this is Willow my little sister" he offered Willow a hand to shake which she grasped firmly.

"Don't I know you somewhere?" Willow asked after she let go of his hand.

"Probably not" Angelus said.

"Will, don't you have that _thing _to do?" Buffy said, as much as she adored Willow she really wanted Angelus to herself.

"Oh that thing right, cause it's the thing I need to do" Willow said, catching the hint "Have fun" then exited.

"Is she always like that?" Angelus asked curiously as Willow moved quickly to the staff room, opened the door and disappeared.

"Nah, sometimes she magically pops up" Buffy said then began to lead them to a table.

"Is all your family a bit on the crazy side?" Angelus asked as he took a seat from the free table Buffy directed them to.

"Not really, only when we go through a phase" Buffy said "Then we need to be locked up"

During the time Buffy and Faith were in heat and teens they were locked up in a cage. But since Kendra had more control as her sexuality was more human base compare to Faiths and Buffy which were animal base, she could watch them in-case it got too much for one of them or zap both of them with her electric abilities.

"Well I guess I will have to watch out for this phase then huh?" Angelus typically said for someone who didn't know her background.

"Definitely" Buffy said "So coffee?"

They talked about the movies, finding out they preferred the old ones instead of the new. They talked about art, it surprised Angelus that she knew a lot about art and was planning to open her own gallery. Subject after subject, coffee after coffee the bond between them grew till the club had to lock up for the night.

"Do you want me to walk you home or-?" Angelus said.

"Nah, I live with sisters so I'll be okay" Buffy said.

"I had a great time" Angelus said "I'd like to continue this Buffy"

"Me too" Buffy said happily "Tomorrow night?"

"I've got work tomorrow, but the night after that I'm free" Angelus said "Do you want to meet up here?"

Could you sneak around him? A detective? And you a thief? Get the goodies and him not being the wiser? Could you?

"Sure"

TBC…

* * *

REVIEW! 

Sarah McLachlan wrote 'Full of Grace' that was played in Becoming2 one of the saddest moments for Bangel and so I wanted to make it a happy moment with the movie. So here's a hint for you Bangels fans, I will put stuff down to do with our favourite couple that occurred in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, even the little things. Although I think you already guessed that by now.


	7. The trouble with phones

**The trouble with phones**

Disclaimer: Nope not a thing.

Distribution: go on but ask first!

Review: oh go on, I know you want to!

* * *

Kendra closed the door behind the last member of the band and locked it up. With a neighbourhood around her club she knew she had to take every percussion otherwise it very likely to have a break in. 

Buffy sat on the couch with Willow lying down next to her, with her head on her lap. The little red head was exhausted with dancing; apparently she got a wee bit tipsy from all the excitement. Buffy felt something in her pocket and smiled as she pulled out the lily Angel gave her. In the Background she could barely listen to the conversation her siblings were having.

"You know being a bouncer in titles guarding the door" Faith said as she cleaned up the empty drinks around club, which were everywhere.

"Yeah but you happen to be my sister" Kendra said, Faith reacted by sticking up a finger at Kendra and carried on working "Oh you know you love me"

"Whatever" Faith grumbled, truth was Faith loved her siblings dearly she just didn't know she was strong enough to show them or show herself.

Buffy looked at the lily and felt the past creeping up on her when Angel's words echoed in her mind.

"You can't forget who you were" Angelus said "No matter how hard you try"

They hit home, his words and the flower…can anyone justify the reason why the past always haunts you? She lifts the flower to her nose and smelt it.

* * *

-10 years ago - Flash back-

A younger Buffy lift the flower to her nose and smelt it. What were these? They were beautiful, soft and desirable. She came out of the cave she and wounded siblings were hiding in to find some food when she felt her stomach grumbled, it had been two days since their escape and they all felt so alone in the world.

She straightened up, placing the flower into her belt. Some part her knew not to eat it, but it was pretty why leave it? She looked over the hill of roots and dirt and spots a field of them. They were prettier than the last; she smiled for the first time in ages. She liked these flowers, she wanted to dance in the field even though she didn't know what dancing mean she was she was willing to do it. Then something caught her eyes in the distance. She magnified her eyes until she recognised from her training program what she spotted. A tarmac road that led to somewhere.

"Freedom" she whispered before she turned around and head back for the cave.

* * *

-Present day-

Willow grumbled something allowing Buffy to be brought back to the present. She looked back at the flower and remembered before freedom. She remembered the pain she endured being down in the Iniative. Doctor Walsh sticking needles into her, the agony the poisonous liquids flourished in her body before her body made anti-bodies against it.

The fear.

The screams.

* * *

-Flashback-

"There there S199704" Doctor Walsh said, cleaning the area the needle was in "Wasn't that bad now was it?"

"No mam" Buffy said quietly, showing no pain that was flowing through her body was agonising.

"Good" Doctor Walsh smugly said "Return to your chambers and at eighteen hundred hours report back to me"

Buffy got up from the chair and staggered back to her dorm until she collapsed from the blinding pain.

"Oh S199704, you shouldn't have lied to me" Doctor Walsh said, mocking the image of a mother would scorn her daughter.

* * *

-Present day-

Faith walked up to Buffy and Willow, bringing the blonde girl out of her trip down memory lane.

"Hey B, you better wake up Red" Faith said as she heads for the exit after Kendra who left "We're going now"

Buffy shook Willow gently awake "Is it morning?" Willow said trying to wake up her senses.

"Not even close Willow" Buffy said.

"Oh" Willow said then gasped in realisation "Oh Buffy you going to tell me how your date was and I fell asleep. I can't believe I did that!"

"It's okay Will" Buffy said "Besides I can tell you in the car"

"We're going already?" Willow said astounded.

"Yeah Will, you slept for a long time" Buffy shrugged.

"Remind me to never ever to sleep again" Willow said guiltily.

"Nah, it wouldn't look pretty on you" Buffy said as she helped Willow up.

"So what happened?" Willow asked as soon as they locked up the club and entered Kendra's jeep.

"Movies, coffee…nothing much" Buffy teased as they put on their seat belt while Kendra drove off.

"Buffyyyyyyy" Willow whined.

"Well I found out he likes most of the stuff I likes" Buffy smiled "Art, old movies, he dose ti chi which is a big plus when it comes to that guy"

"Smooches?" Willow asked.

"No, but during the movie I was able to touch his abdomen" Buffy said with a hint of embarrassment.

"How did it felt?" Faith asked through the rear view mirror.

"Purrrrrrrrrfect" Buffy couldn't help but say.

"Ooooo, do we have a six-pack there?" Faith grinned.

"I don't know, we were sitting down" Buffy said laughing "But I could bounce a quarter on that stomach"

"I couldn't help but notice that wasn't what you wanted to do in the Bronze" Kendra said.

"Hey no sniffin!" Buffy said in disbelief.

"I was on the stage Buffy, and I don't always rely on my nose" Kendra said turning a corner smoothly to the next block.

"Okay no spying on me!" Buffy said a little annoyed that Kendra can counter her effortlessly.

"You were right in front of me, how can I not see?" Kendra said.

"Face it B, sugar here can beat you at this game just as well as Dad can" Faith chuckled.

"So Buffy, when's your next date?" Willow chirped.

"Tomorrow since it's like one in the morning now" Buffy said.

"How can you tell?" Willow asked, there was something new to learn about her genetically enhanced sisters.

"Internal clock and this" Buffy pointed to her wrist watch.

"Oh" Willow said "What time?"

"Same time and the bronze" Buffy said,

"Is Dad and Mum gonna meet them?" Willow asked.

"Later, waaaaaaaaaaaaaay later" Buffy said, though silently in her mind it screamed NO! NO WAY! UH-UH! NO SURREY BOB! NOT A CHANCE! HELL NO!

"Are you hiding something about him?" Kendra asked suspiciously.

"No" Buffy said _Of course I'm hiding something about him, you guys would tie me to the door if you found out he was a cop!_

"Buffy" Kendra growled.

"I'm not keeping anything" Buffy forced.

"Are you sure?" Willow looking at Buffy with a hint of scepticism.

"Yes, I'm just worried he might find out that we're…you know"

"He won't find out we're thieves and¾ with the exception of one¾ a bunch of genetic freaks" Faith said "We're in the clear B, besides we don't need to steal. Got enough money to keep us going"

"You won't have to be a thief anymore" Kendra said "Just a gallery owner with a mysterious past. Guys dig the mystery"

"Well this one dose" Buffy said "And I just bought the gallery. It's going to need some paint and stuff, plus artists and their work"

"Well, if it's anything like the Bronze I can give you a few pointers" Kendra said "Maybe some names"

"Thanks Kendra" Buffy said "But owing a club is completely different to owning a gallery"

"If you think about it Buffy, it's not" Kendra said "Clubs needs a couple of bands. Galleries needs arts of work. Same concept, different needs"

"Okay Kendra you win" Buffy sighed.

"So is that a yes?" Kendra grinned.

"Yes" Buffy said, rolling her eyes

* * *

"Yes" Angelus said after he picked up his phone to answer it. 

Angelus was thinking about his date with Buffy, it was nice. Really nice, in fact it was perfect. He couldn't believe for one moment saving a damsel in distress could turn out to be one really great date. But as he reminisce the date, he couldn't help but think there was something odd about the way she…purred. It was cute but it was way to unnerving about it, which something in his mind wanted to tell him about but yet he was blind.

"Is that how you greet old friends?" a seductive voice said.

"We're not exactly friends Darla" Angelus said.

"We were once, twice, three times a week" Darla said "Sometimes every single day and night"

"What do you want?" Angelus asked impatiently.

"Oooh did my boy have a rough night?" Darla asked innocently.

"Starting to" Angelus nonchalantly said.

"Want me to come over and make it all better?" Darla asked.

Angelus hanged up the phone, Darla was a complete pain in the ass. Some of her friends were nice but only for a one night; long term stuff with them is dating a bunch of brainless leeches. Rubbing his tired eyes, he got up from the sofa and head for his bed only have the phone ring again.

"No Darla" Angelus snapped when he answered.

"Is that a hello from the sates or have one of your lady friends won't stop hammering you at the door?" a young woman asked.

"Kathy?" Angelus said in surprise.

"Hey big bro, how ya been?" Kathy asked, Angelus could feel her warm smile glowing on the other side of the world.

"Not bad, you?" Angelus asked happily, it may have been days since he last talked to her but he always missed her cheerful presences.

"Oh fine fine" Kathy said "How's the States?"

"Still hot" Angelus said "But I'm getting used to it"

"Good good" Kathy said "Dad's been allowed to come home for a while, Mum wouldn't stop buggering the hospital for his release forms"

"Do you think he'll be alright now?" Angelus asked in concern.

"He's beginning to shut his mouth up, as long as he dose that he won't land in the crazy farm again" Kathy said "But who knows when he'll open up again"

"Yeah, well, you know dad" Angelus said "How's Mum and UNI?"

"Mum is doing great and university not so bad" Kathy said "I'm actually dating this guy who has the really weird tattoo on his little-"

"Kathy, I suggest you stop right there" Angelus interruptly warned.

"Why? You should really see it" Kathy teased "It's all little lines that have these women in odd-"

"KATHY!" Angelus growled.

"Okay, okay big bro stop putting you knickers in a twist" Kathy said sweetly.

"I will if my little sister won't stop annoying me, do you have any idea what time it is here?" Angelus said.

"One thirty" Kathy said immediately.

Angelus looked at his watch, she was right, it was half-past one "Kathy, stop being a smartass"

"Can't help it. Runs in the family" Kathy chirped happily, she had an IQ of one hundred and fifty; just higher than their father but it worried Angelus that Kathy could turn crazy from it, just like their father maybe even worse.

"Well tone it down a bit, you can give me a headache at times" Angelus chuckled, he loved his sister very much, he couldn't think of what it would be like if she disappeared from the world and his life.

"Awww still sore that I've got bigger brains than you?" she teased.

"It hurting my manly pride" Angelus jokingly reassured her.

"I've got to go now Liam, I'm sure mum will shoot me if I stay any longer" Kathy said sadly "Don't want the phone bill higher than it already it"

"Okay Kat" Angelus said "Talk to you soon"

"Okay, bye" Kathy said.

"Bye" Angelus said and listen to his sister hanging up.

He placed the phone down and returned to his walk to the bedroom, it was late, he was tired and what he wanted more than anything was to call Buffy. But they didn't exchanged phone numbers since they were just getting to know each other and the fact she would probably be asleep. Sighing, Angelus striped down to his boxers, pulled the covers over him as soon as he settled himself in bed. All thoughts flew into his mind of the divine being, petite blonde. Sending him back to his earlier thoughts about her.

Purring. Who dose that other than cats?

Angelus heard his phone going off again "What now?" he said as he pulled himself out of bed and made a beeline to his phone. "What?" he growled.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep honey but you need to get to the station now" Gunn said over the phone.

"What happened?" Angelus asked with full of concern.

"I'll give you the full story as soon as your here" Gunn said then hanged up.

"But-! Coward" Angelus growled before he turned his phone off, dressed and head out of the door.

* * *

Giles opened the door for Joyce to enter their hotel room, tomorrow they were going to leave England and head back to the states. They heard about their daughters success over the news but they also knew it would be there last job. With enough money to keep their family going for decades there was no need to steal. 

"Good night sweetheart" Giles said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Going to read?" Joyce said knowingly "You can do that on the plane"

"I know but I like to have my ears not popped while I'm reading" Giles said.

Joyce laughed at her husband silliness "Goodnight dear" she as she slowly walked to the bed.

"Goodnight Joyce" Giles said before she closed the door of their bedroom.

Giles sat down and picked up his book but before he could read the first chapter his phone went off. Looking puzzled he picked up his phone to answer it, the only people that had the phone number was his daughter, probably someone has got the wrong number.

"Giles speaking" Giles said pleasantly.

"Good evening Ripper" a slick voice said.

"Ethan, what is the pleasure for this phone call" Giles said dead calm, yet his rage was boiling beneath the surface "Considering I never gave you this number"

"We have a problem Ripper" Ethan said "You took something of mine and since you don't have it and I can't get a shred of proof you did, I want you to steal something for me"

"Those days are gone Ethan" Giles said.

"Well you have to come out of retirement" Ethan said smoothly "Or I'm going to have to force you"

"Don't threaten me Ethan or have you forgotten who I am?" Giles said chillingly.

"No I haven't" Ethan said "But what I want isn't Ripper proof but would stop anyone below and only you can get it"

"I'm flattered but what makes you so sure I will?" Giles asked uninterestedly.

"Have a look at your car" Ethan said.

Giles slowly made a beeline to the window, his saw his rented car was fine but when he was about to say something it suddenly exploded. Joyce came rushing out of the bedroom in her nightie to her husband side, she gripped his arm in fear when she realise it was their car.

"That my friend is what will happen to you if you refuse" Ethan said wickedly "Or more to the point what will happen to you family. Your wife and daughters are in danger if you say no"

"What do you need my service for?" Giles said angrily.

* * *

What do you guys think? Shall I continue? 


	8. Peparation Peparation Peparation

**Preparation, preparation, preparation**

_Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing. Nothing at all! Thank you very much Mr Joss Whedon!_

_Distribution: ask and you shall receive!_

_Reviews: GIVE ME THE REASON TO LIVE AND WRITE THIS!_

The shadows and the light of the moon glisten on ground. The clouds flew over the moon and the light froze for seconds as the darkness took over forests only for while. She ran, weaving in and out of the undergrowth of the woodland laid before her. The slick cold ground unfastens itself to her paws, sprinkling the earth and the vegetation everywhere behind her. Her heart struck at each paw hitting the ground. The mist gave way to her, the predator, the cat. Her shallow breathe saluted as it turn to vapour as she exhaled. She jumped and landed soundless on an upturned tree.

Her tail flicked and her head raised in stillness, a grace that only felines posses. He was sitting on another upturned tree; his eyes were dark as his clothing; all focussed on her. Heated in lust. Her feline features changed as she moved to sit. The hair on her body changed and shortened down revealing beautiful skin that seem to glow. Down her body, her fur shortened to the skin yet the hair on top of her head grew and curled into golden locks. Her front legs shortened to arms as her back legs lengthened with her tail disappearing, changing to a human form. Her face shrank, lengthened into an O-shape yet perfected in her revealing beauty. Last of her eyes, they glowed in a golden oval and when she blinked it bared the colour of hazel-green with soft hints of blue. Feet bare on the soft cold ground, the only thing she was wearing was a red dress clinging to the right curves.

In an elegant way, he stood and walk towards her, like the predator to the prey. Watching her in pleasure that she thought was not possible he swooped into a searing kiss. Her breath hitch, allowing her hands to wander and grip his clothes in need while his brought her closer. Warmth filled every bone in her body, letting his demanding tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss. The passion intensified, clawing into her veins. He pushed her down while she pulled him down with her onto to the now transformed bed from the log as well as her surroundings too; a warm room with candles portraying soft luminosity to their bodies.

"Do you feel the heat?" he lowered his lips to her neck, resting his body on her spearing none of himself as his hard body meshed with her soft one.

She groans in satisfaction, yes she could feel it tingling in every part of her body. Soothing over ever nerve that was possibly there. He lifted the top part of his body away from hers by resting on his forearm, accepting her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're a phoenix" he murmured, sliding down a strap from her dress then kissed her bare shoulder "You were born from the ashes of the fire"

"How do you know?" she asked.

He chuckled at her "You're fire and I need the heat" he smirked "Always been cold without you S199704"

And Buffy woke up. Her breathing harsh against her dark room; quiet and still. With the barely visible moonlight streaming from her blinds Buffy got up from her bed, pushing the covers away as she went and walked to her dressing mirror. Pulling up negligee from her body she turned around and looked over her shoulder to the bottom of her back she saw golden brown leopard markings there for a moment before they faded against the skin colour.

"Well nearly that time of the season" Buffy muttered as she dropped her negligee back down and walked back to her bed.

* * *

Angelus came into the meeting room and spots Gunn there with two cups of coffee. Gunn gave him a grim smile when he approached him, this was two in the morning and no one liked late nights. Gunn gave him the coffee when Angelus sat down next to him in a grunt of thanks.

"Can you tell me why we're here" Angelus grumbled.

"Maybe because we have to deal with your case again" a snide voice said.

Angelus turned to the person that pissed him off in many occasions but he never showed "Finn, Forrest"

"Angelus" they both acknowledged back.

"Came to rub in the failures you've had with the slayers?" Angelus said.

"Nah, came here to see what the great duo can do since they haven't done anything-" Riley said.

Angelus yawned interruptedly "Is this speech going to take long? Cause quite frankly since I'm so tired I don't know if I'm talking to your face or your ass since they both spill out shit"

Riley flustered in anger but before he could say anything Wesley came.

"Right ladies" Wesley said, clapping his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation "We have suggestion that the Slayers might take the Vase of Amarra, it will be arriving in five hours time, worth over two million dollars since it was found in the temple of Voluptas, the daughter of Cupid and Psyche"

"So it's pretty old" Gunn said.

"Indeed, which is why we would have to take extra care with it" Wesley said.

"Is it cursed?" Forrest said sarcastically.

"No, w-well if you check your mythology Voluptas was either a goddess or nymph that caused pleasure" Wesley said coolly "So if any of you stick together to guard my advice would guard it with the opposite sex"

There was a nervous chuckle around the men since there were hardly any women sitting there.

"Wes, if we're going to guard this, does this mean that the vase happen to be bait as well?" Angelus said.

"Yes" Wesley said.

"Oh great" Angelus groaned "You realise they're gonna do the same thing with Fishboy and his sidekick Greengiant"

"As you so pleasantly pointed out Angelus it is" Wesley said quickly averting a pissing competition "This time it will be different though"

"How?" Angelus asked and Wesley began to explain.

* * *

"Wow B you look like shit" Faith said ever so politely when her sister came in through the kitchen door.

"Thanks Faith" Buffy said sarcastically, sitting down and grabbed the mug of coffee Willow placed down for her.

"And…" Faith took a quick sniff at her "…you had a _good _night as well" giggling in content.

"HEY!" Buffy yelled then punched Faith in the arm only to make her laugh louder "How many times do I have to say it? No sniffing!"

"Dad called" Kendra said interrupting the whole ceremonious fight in the morning while she fiddled with the newspaper in her hand.

"Is the plane delayed?" Willow asked curiously.

"No, we have a little problem" Kendra said "One of Dad's old acquaintances called up, he wants us to steal something"

"But Dad said-"

"I know what he said" Kendra barked at Willow "But this is different"

"How different?" Buffy asked.

"Seems like if we don't do this we're dead" Kendra said "By Ethan Rayne"

"WHAT!" Willow shouted.

"Guess we're going to have to kill him first" Faith gloomily said.

"But we can't" Willow protested.

"Think about it Will" Faith said "We do this, what's gonna stop Ethan from blackmailing us over and over again? According to Dad it's his style"

"I guess but how about putting him away in prison?" Willow suggested only to get unhappy looks "Okay, maybe not but I can't kill anyone"

"We won't make you Will" Buffy said "Beside we were made and trained to kill, it'll be easier for us"

Willow involuntarily shuddered, remembering what they are sometimes creped her out all the times.

"Whoever gets the short straw does it" Kendra said as she got up and pulled out three straws from the opened draw "Personally I don't want to be the one that dose it"

"Don't think any of us wants to" Buffy said.

Cutting one of them with a pair of scissors she handed them to Willow "Me?"

"Yes you Willow" Kendra said "Got to keep it fair"

"Oh, okay" Willow said taking them, she shuffled them behind her back then brought them back, all at the same length.

Each of them took one and compared them to each other's.

"So how is it going to go down?" Faith asked grimly.

"We steal then kill" Buffy said "Simple plan, when Mr Rayne shows up were ever he want us to drop it off we kill him. End of story"

"What are we going to do with the thingie?" Willow asked "We can't keep it about, Dad stole from Ethan and if we kill him the police would come straight here since Ethan was dead right about him being the 'Ripper'"

"But luckily Dad out smarted them" Faith put in, since every meal time Giles would tell them about his glory days "Sold it quickly"

"But we're not going to do that" Buffy said grinning "What we're going to do afterwards is put it back"

"What?" They all said, looking like she was mad.

"Think about it" Buffy said "The ultimate embarrassment for the police, we steal it and we put it back when they take the 'fake' away"

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Willow pointed out.

"It would be" Faith said then smirked "It also be wicked fun"

"It would definitely be fun, but like Willow said they'll come straight here" Kendra reminding them.

"Not if I hide it in my gallery" Buffy said "Got my vault there"

"Stop tempting us B" Faith said jokingly.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her "More along the lines of the vault with a secret vault that Willow been kind enough to put there"

"Always a pleasure Buff" Willow chirped, getting into the idea.

"Where you keep the fakes" Kendra said knowingly "Except this is were the real deal gonna be"

"Exactly" Buffy said "So do we have time limit on this?"

"We've got a week" Kendra said "Dad's gonna fill us in but it's called the Vase of Amarra"

"I'll do some research on it" Willow said.

"Well I gotta go" Faith said getting up from the island work surface "I have to meet up with a guy"

"Guy?" Buffy asked, a little confused since Faith never meet up guys in the morning, but Kendra and Willow could not help but either grin or giggle at Buffy.

"Well he happens to be a good _bouncer_" Faith hinted as she left the kitchen "A very good _bounce-_er_"_

It took Buffy ten seconds to realise who it was "SPIKE? YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SPIKE?"

* * *

"I still say it would never work" Angelus said as he came in their office.

"I agree with you buddy" Gunn said when they sat into there chairs "But still optimistic about this"

"And I'm still saying this is not going to work" Angelus said turning on his computer.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Gunn asked.

"Gonna do some research" Angelus said "I'm up, I may as well do something"

"That's really bad for you health" Gunn commented.

"Sue me" Angelus growled not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Just looking out for your health man" Gunn said "I really don't Buffy would be happy if your all taunt and shit"

"It's only going to be one day of no sleep, I've handle worse" Angelus pointed out.

"Whatever man" Gunn said shaking his head.

"I don't believe this" Angelus growled at the computer.

"What?" Gunn asked from the other side of his desk.

"The city council has stop all police access to building plans of the galleries and museums"

"You gotta be kidding me" Gunn said as he got up and rounded his desk to Angelus's side.

"Look" Angelus pointed to the screen "They've closed it down because there is a problem on their system"

"No shit" Gunn said as he skim read the notice as Angelus picked up his phone and dialled up the city hall number.

"Good morning this is Detective Liam Angelus" Angelus said when he was through "I'm calling because I can't get to your files of all the buildings, mainly the museums and galleries…uh-huh…really…have you got an I.T. specialist there?…what do you mean they can't fix the system?…this is a new one…how long can they put the system back online?…No hope…writing? What does it say?…really…okay thank you for you time" then place the phone back to its receiver.

"Well?"

"The slayers have left there calling card on the system" Angelus said as he looked at his friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How do they know" Gunn asked.

"I don't think any hacker would leave 'We've had our fun and played, now your system has been slayed' unless they aren't who they claim to be" Angelus said.

"Another dead end clue, they get in with the city hall files" Gunn said.

"I'm gonna have to make some phone calls before we leave"

"We?"

"Yes 'we', obligation of being my partner" Angelus smirked.

"I hate you" Gunn grunted.

"Oh stop your making me blush" Angelus said sarcastically.

* * *

Faith kissed Spike on forehead, groaning in satifaction. They been making out for an hour since Spike had to work later on and he didn't want to be tired and then fired. She liked Spike, he could be fearsome creature and yet if looked underneath it he was just a little kitten waiting to be tamed. She may liked the beast in men but she like sensitivity too, hell she like to talk with them but she wasn't ready for the whole sharing of feelings yet.

"Good?" Spike said, yet knew the answer.

"I had better" Faith teased.

"Vixen" Spike smiled.

"No, your Vixen" Faith joked, then it caught her did she say that?

"My Vixen?" Spike said, liking the idea.

"Well maybe" Faith said, keeping it playful. Commitment scared her "If your good"

"I've always been good pet" Spike smirked.

"But you wouldn't have the 'good' stuff with me" Faith said almost pouted.

"I've got work tonight" Spike stated.

"I know" Faith moaned "But you taste so good baby I just wanna dunk you in my coffee all the time"

"I know pet" Spike grinned. "So what should we do together?"

"I don't know" Faith said.

"How about the movies?" Spike suggested.

"At this time?" Faith said.

"Well no one would be there to hear you scream" Spike grinned wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Buffy shuddered for the hundredth time on the relationship between Spike and Faith as she worked around her gallery on the paperwork with Anya handling the deliverymen, well flirting would be more like it. The 'Spaith' she called it now and she did not like it one bit. She actually wished for soap and a good disinfectant or two for her brain.

"Buffy?" Anya said as she jogged up to her.

"Yes Anya?" Buffy said looking up from her paperwork.

"There's two police officers here that wish to speak to you" Anya said "They look very hot, you should date one"

"I'm already am" Buffy said.

"Oh, well more for me" Anya said with a shrug and went back to the deliverymen.

Sometimes Buffy wondered if Anya was a bunny in her previous life, which ironically she was afraid of them, Buffy came in with a piece of art that had an abstract of them. How she knew what it was made her worry about Anya later in life. Shaking another thought off her mind she got up, away from her paperwork, and to the police officers who were looking at the work. They were wearing casual smart clothing but Buffy could make out a gun on there sides.

"How can I help you" Buffy said behind them.

"Buffy?" Angel said as he revealed himself with his handsome black friend, Gunn.

"Angel?" she said in the same surprised tone.

"Angel?" Gunn said almost confused yet surprised at the same time.

"Gunn I would like you to meet Buffy" Angel said.

"Ooooh" Gunn said, getting it now "So you're the chic that stole the big guy's heart"

"Nice to meet you" Buffy said

"Why do you call him Angel?" Gunn asked.

"He saved my life" Buffy said "Naturally there since the surname is Angelus"

"I see" Gunn said with a gleam in his eye.

Angel could tell he was going to regret letting Buffy calling him 'Angel' since he knew that look anywhere.

"Anyway, I'm only guessing by your surprise looks this is business" Buffy stated.

"Well we phone here earlier on to check the security of this place since it is new" Angel said "this also happens to be in the hotspot for the 'Slayers' and so we have to check"

"Really" Buffy said then asked as she tried to be casual but sounded a little scared "So your dealing with these guys"

"We're working on it" Gunn said almost dismissively "So do you have the files?"

"Files?" Buffy said looking puzzled.

"Didn't your assistant pass on the message?" Angel ask.

"No, I didn't get any messages" Buffy said

"Well your assistant was suppose to let you know that we were here to collect the security plan files on this building" Angel said "Of course she sounded a bit busy on the other side so I guess she forgot to write it down"

"Oh, okay then, if you come back later I'll get you the files but I thought you guys would have access to city halls data base of the buildings" Buffy said.

"Their system has been crashed" Gunn said, fully annoyed of that.

"Crashed?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Apparently the slayers had left something to stop anyone from tracking them" Gunn said.

_Oh Willow_ Buffy mentally scolded her little sister "Well I hope you catch the culprits, don't want my gallery to have these thief's snooping about" Buffy said then added for good measure "Although they won't be able to get in here"

"Really" Gunn said looking at her carefully "How can you be sure?"

"There are no sewer tunnels beneath here" Buffy said "So they can't go under, secondly the air vents are as small as humanly possible so can't go over, thirdly the windows are bullet proof and there are other specialised features here that I will show in the files"

"That is kinda extreme for a small gallery" Gunn pointed out.

"I like to keep my clients art safe" Buffy said "Plus from what I've read in the papers the slayers are not your average thief's, so I guess you have to go extreme"

"I guess you have to" Gunn said "You seem to know quite a lot about the minds of a thief"

_If only you knew _"I have a degree in psychology and art and with those guys you've gotta keep on your toes" Buffy said back.

"Well" Angel said interrupting there 'interesting' conversation "We've got to go, more museums to go"

"Oh okay" Buffy said almost relieved on the interruption "I guess I'll see you later"

"Right, bye" Angel said.

"Bye" Buffy said then left him with his friend.

* * *

"Charles, what was that all about?" Angelus growled at his friend when they were outside Buffy's gallery.

"I don't know, but I know there something not right with her" Gunn said looking very serious "I'm not saying this because I'm your friend, I'm saying this because I'm a detective and I _detect _something"

"Detect all you like Gunn, just don't talk to her like that" Angelus said.

"Like what?" Gunn said.

"Like she's on the wrong side of law" Angelus said.

"Look I'm sorry talked to her like that" Gunn said "I won't do it again but Liam can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Angelus asked.

"I don't know what it is but there something not right about that girl" Gunn said "It's like a little voice in my head telling me this but I can't understand the rest of what's it saying"

"That's not a little voice" Angelus said "That's Cordelia transmitting to you"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true" Gunn said thoughtfully "But seriously dude, keep an eye on her and prove me wrong cause other than that there's not a lot of people who can call you 'Angel' without getting either an earful or a black eye"

"So you like her?" Angelus asked.

"A little" Gunn smirked.

* * *

After a couple of hours Angel came back through the doors of the gallery.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you'd never come back in" Buffy said as she put something away as he came to a holt at the counter.

"Nothing would stop me to see you" Angel smiled.

"You're such a flirt" Buffy teased.

"Yeah, well, runs in the family" Angel winked.

"Where's your friend?" Buffy asked as she walked around the counter to in front of her with her disk on her gallery, which he took and place into his pocket.

"He went home to his wife" Angel said "I'm sorry about his behaviour"

"No it's okay" Buffy reassured him "Takes a lot to shake me"

"We barely had any sleep last night" Angel said "makes us a bit snappy and susceptible to anything, even annoyance"

"Angel, its okay" Buffy reassured him then a smile crept onto her features "Susceptible?"

"Happens when your tired" Angel said looking a bit wary of her.

"So I can do anything to you and you won't do anything" Buffy said innocently.

"Depends on what your doing" Angel said.

She smiled and grabbed the labels of his and kissed him. His eyes widen in realisation but then closed and rolled back in pleasure. The kiss was like a caffeine buzz, waking him up instantly as he combed his fingers through her hair and brought her closer till their cloths were the only obstacles left in their way. Her hands trailed up from his labels up and around his neck, deepening the kiss. He backed her against the counter, pronouncing every muscle in his body against hers and she jumped on top of the counter in response, opening her legs so there closeness was brought up another notch. As if they were starved of passion and lust, they wanted each other badly. Problem was the caffeine buzz Angel was feeling happen to have woken up his other senses. His logic and desire.

_This way too fast_

_So? Who cares?_

_Hello, you have just had the first date yesterday!_

_And? You didn't get laid in a week, a week man! That is not normal!_

She began to un-button his shirt as she rolled her hips into his making him groan in approval and want.

_Third date rule! You can have fun from then and afterwards_

_Screw it, that's Cordelia's rule you've got your own, now screw her!_

_Public place, gallery not a great example presenting if you get caught since you are a detective!_

_Not open to the public yet remember!_

_You're taking advantage!_

That did for Angel as he broke the kiss and trying to regain his composure he looked softly into her lusty eyes.

"I better go" he said, urging his desire to be extinguished.

"Stay" Buffy moaned in need.

"Want to but can't" Angelus said "Besides I want to know you better before this could take off"

"Spoil my fun" Buffy pouted only to have her bottom lip suck and nibbled by him as he kissed her.

She tried to take advantage of the gentle kiss only to have Angel put a firm grip on hands and hips from moving. He knew what she was thinking and it was frustrating.

"See you tomorrow Buffy" he whispered against her lips before he swiftly left her there, high and dry in lust.

TBC…

* * *

Don't sue me! I know I'm little late from updating (dodges incoming brick) but I've been working me butt off for the past weeks so be nice! And I know Buffy isn't upfront when she want some lovin' from a new person like Faith does but if you look back at my other chapters you'd understand why she's this way. Read and Review please! I am begging you! 


End file.
